Muffins & Cupcakes
by Beatlebug
Summary: A little bakery annex café. Two men, a woman and a stalker. One accidental meeting and chocolate muffins that will never taste the same. Non-magic story, M/M SB/RL
1. Chapter 1

**NeonDomino, no need to say I love your stories. . But as I know you love the closet deviant Remus (or at least you are convinced that is what he is) and you seem to have a thing for them meeting in a coffeeshop, this one is for you! It was supposed to be a one-shot, but it didn't even make that.  
Oh. And I even gave Sirius straight hair. Just for you. Better be grateful, it hurts!**

**Remus p.o.v., because I thought I'd shine a bit more on that situation.**

**A cute little love story to balance the nasty stuff I've been writing lately. **

He casually leans against a counter, watching Lily whirlwind around him preparing the orders.  
'You are insane, you know that.' She murmurs as she pours another cup of coffee and places it on a tray next to a big piece of apple pie with whipped cream and, for some reason, sprinkles. 'You have to be the only person in the world to show up 5 hours before your shift begins.'  
'But it smells so good in here. And it's so quiet at home.' Remus moans as he reaches out for a chocolate chip muffing. Lily swats his hand away.  
'And you can't wear that in here either, it's against the rules. Both café and fashion-wise!'  
Remus plucks his cardigan with a pout.  
'But I love my cardigan! It's my lucky one! And it's clean!'  
'And woolly. Look, wool!' With her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth she carefully picks a tiny bit of wool from the apple-pie, a few sprinkles rolling on the floor in the process.

As soon as Lily picks up the tray and turns around Remus reaches out for a muffin but once again is stopped by Lily's excellent skills of knowing what goes on behind her back. Literally.  
'Pay or have some at home! We both know your cupboards are stuffed with anything chocolate.' She throws him a last death glare over her shoulder, hoping it's enough to keep him from eating everything while she serves the customers.  
_But they aren't nearly as good at home._ Remus protests in his mind and as soon as Lily slips from behind the counter, he grabs a muffin and buries his teeth in it, holding it there while scooting over to the cash register. With the muffing still stuffed half in his mouth he quickly makes himself a receipt, picks a pound from the tip jar (hey, that's his money, too) and tosses it in with the rest of the change.

There. He paid for it. Gods, if everything could taste so good! That richness, the chocolatebits, the moist cake.. Had he been at home he would've devoured the thing, moaning loudly in the process. But out and about the thought it was probably better to eat a muffin as it should. As long as eating a muffin had rules, that was. His hand reached up to free himself from the muffin, ready to enjoy his probably highlight of the day, but he never got to that as a cheery voice interrupted him. 

His hand reaches up to free himself from the muffing but he never gets to that as a cheery voice interrupted him.  
'She gags people with muffins now? That's harsh.'  
Remus looks up to find a young man standing in front of him. Muffin still stuck between his teeth he takes him in. About as tall as him, perhaps a bit taller. Skinny, black hair and glasses on his long, straight nose. Questionable fashion sense but Lily would probably approve he wasn't wearing a cardigan but a band shirt. She had a thing for band shirts, Remus happens to know.  
'Never seen you here before, new? Are you her boyfriend?' He nods his head. As Remus follows his movement he sees Lily at the end of it, looking annoyed at the two of them. Is it the muffin?  
Remus quickly shakes his head, muffin still in mouth and in the process catches a glimpse of a man standing two feet left from the bespectacled man.

Little did he know how much this moment would change his complete outlook on the world. Never before had he been this convinced he never saw that man before because how could anyone ever forget someone like that. Fuck. He was bloody perfect. His size. His age. Long, black hair tight back in a ponytail. Ridiculously tight jeans and, as if it wasn't enough, a leather jacket.

Once again Remus was fighting to keep a moan from escaping his throat. It wasn't hard to imagine pressing his face against the leather and smelling the warm, musk smell that came with these kind of jackets. Not to mention how the man himself would smell. Or how he could look wearing just that jacket..

'So.. If you are done making love to that muffin, mind if we order?' James jokes as he leans on the counter, grinning widely over his own joke.  
Remus quickly pulls the muffin from his mouth, not prepared for the sliver of drool that escapes with it. He tries to catch it with his hand and succeeds but let's be honest.. that doesn't make it any less gross. But the man leaning on the counter, rather than leaving, bursts out laughing. Not even in a mean way but still enough to make Remus blush furiously.  
'Aren't you charming.'  
The other man stepped up to the counter as well, leaning on one leather clad elbow, pointing to the corner of Remus' mouth.  
'You missed some. Right there.'

Remus quickly wipes it away. Sure, he is clumsy from time to time. But this is too embarrassing to be true. His stomach twists as he looks at the man and finds the greyest eyes he ever saw.  
'Would you like to order?' He quickly averts his look. Playing shy is so much easier than explaining why he can't keep his eyes from probably perfect lips.  
'Might come in handy. He-' he nods at the man who is now coming to terms with his laughter and whipping the tears from his eyes 'will have a cappuccino and a lemon square, as usual. I'll have a coffee, black. And ah. Hmm.' He leans a little closer towards Remus, locking their eyes. 'What would you advise?'

_Is he flirting with me__? __Great. That's just fucking great. Why can't I just find myself a nice girl? Wouldn't that make things so much easier?_

Quickly he averts his eyes again, cursing the blush on his cheeks.  
'I think you'll like the cinnamon cupcakes. They have a hint of clove in them. Suits the weather.'  
'I love cinnamon. One of those for me, then.' The handsome man smiles and slaps a twenty on the counter as Remus quickly takes the order and makes him a receipt.  
'Lily will bring it in a second.'  
'We know.' The man takes the change from Remus and puts most of it in the tip jar.

Unwillingly Remus' eyes follow the men. Well. One in particular. He even walks perfectly. God. He even takes of his leather jacket perfectly. He slings it over the back of his chair just as perfectly.  
Sure. He never had been in love with a guy before. But for the past few years he grew more and more concerned that perhaps girls weren't what he was going for. Not that he told anyone. Not even Lily. Playing the shy and innocent part was good enough an excuse to not be too interested in dating. But this. That man. He was just..

'James.' The voice startles him and he almost drops his muffin. 'I hope you paid for that.'  
Lily, to whom the voice belonged, motioned at the muffin. 'And better not from the tip jar this time!'  
'Sure.' Remus said. 'What's a James?'  
'The guy you've been staring at the past minute?' She raised her eyebrow. ´You know. James. My stalker who is not creepy enough to hope he lands under a bus but annoying enough to hope he forgets this place exists?'  
'Right!' Remus says, a bit too loud and half the customers stare his way. 'Right.' He repeats, softer this time. 'I thought he looked familiar. He's better looking than you described, Lils.'  
'Yeah. Well. Don't want to give him too much credit.'

As she starts filling up another tray with cakes and coffee, Remus finally takes that bite from his muffin but all of a sudden it seems so boring. It's just a chocolate cupcake.  
His gaze re-directs to definitely not James but the guy beside him and he clears his throat.  
'So. They come in every morning?' He asks, trying to sound as casual as possible.  
'Every single morning. Always the two of them.'  
'Are they a couple?'  
Lily raises another eyebrow.  
'Yes. They are definitely a couple. That's probably why James keeps asking me out at every occasion. What is wrong with you this morning?'  
'Right.' Remus says as he feels the parts of his ridiculous and probably apart from this point non-existent plan fall into place. 'What I wanted to ask you, really.. Want to change shifts with me tomorrow? Dentist appointment in the afternoon.'  
'You mean you give up your precious morning to go to the dentist and I get a morning off from mister Stalking Glasses? Yes please.'

'Perfect. I'll take my leave then. Oh, here's the receipt. They ordered..'  
'A cappuccino with lemon square for James and a coffee, black, with a cinnamon-clove cupcake for Sirius. I know. They always order the same thing.'  
Sirius.. The name races over and over in Remus' head and he decides it suits the man perfectly. Sirius..

As Lily walks over to serve them, Remus puts on his counter and takes another bite from the muffin. Then it suddenly dawns to him. He snaps his head around, finding Sirius to look at him, winking while he takes a bite from his cupcake. His usual order.  
It was a good thing Remus didn't believe in faith and he told himself that every single step of the way home. 

As soon as he got home he ran towards the phone, picked up his phonebook and dialed the number.  
'Yes, hello. I would like to make an appointment for tomorrow afternoon..'

Always cover your tracks..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. Remus is getting a little obsessive with a stranger. And that after just one day. Ridiculous, right? Hell naw. Who wouldn't..**

He did it. He actually was stupid enough to do it. Despite his perfect denture, Remus Lupin had made a dentist appointment over a toothache that didn't exist. Just so he could take Lily's morning shift. Surely that was considered unhealthy mental behaviour.

To point out how mental this was, some details. Remus wasn't a morning person. At all. He needed a soft, gentle approach of waking him up. Preferably none at all. A reason why he always took the afternoon shift. He could sleep in as long as he preferred and still be on time.  
The morning shift, the ones that Lily had, started at six. Six! She'd have to sign for the orders of the day, make sure everything was clean and fresh. It was a small bakery, sure. And it was easy to run the orders on your own. But how she always had the spirit to keep everything clean without calling Remus out of his bed. That was to be called a miracle.

Lily owned it. It used to be her grandmothers and for years Lily had been working towards taking it over once her grandma would retire. That moment had come and she had offered Remus, in between jobs at that moment, a job as well. Now they ran it together and Remus made enough to rent a small apartment a few blocks away. Lily lived just around the corner and didn't mind getting up early at all.

So now here he was. Ticking away the nervous minutes before he knew the man would show up. It wouldn't be obvious, would it? It wasn't as if he was madly in love with the man. He just liked the way he looked. To look at him. Something like that. Gods. As long as he could just keep his cool..

It was twenty past eight when the door opened, the little bell rang and two men entered. The first was James, looking around for Lily and clearly disappointed to find not her but Remus behind the corner, this time clearly working a shift. He sulked a little as he walked over to a table and sat down. Remus couldn't help but find it endearing. Having someone want you that bad couldn't be that horrible, could it? He wasn't bad looking. He had even seemed kind and funny the other day..

But then his world stood still as someone slipped in front of James, blocking his sight. It was him. Sirius Black. The ponytail, the yes still so god damned perfect grey and.. a black denim jacket. Well. That was a slight downer.

He could linger, of course. But a part of him preferred Sirius to be on a safe distance from him where he could mindlessly dream about him. Not this close where every little observation would be noted.  
James hadn't had a chance to open his mouth and ask about Lily as Remus rattled the order.  
'Cappuccino, lemon square, black coffee, cinnamon cupcake.'  
'I'll have a chocolate muffin, actually.' Sirius corrected him and James gave him a look Remus chose to ignore.  
'Not your usual cinnamon cupcake?' Remus asked with a, what he hoped to be, uninterested voice.  
The man, Sirius, shot him a winning grin.  
'She told you, huh.'  
'_You_ could've told me.'  
'I could've. But where's the fun in that. No. I'll have a chocolate one today. If it's worth making love to, as James so eloquently put it the other day, I have to try.'

Remus nodded as he took the money from Sirius' hand, making sure not to touch it. He wasn't sure he was ready for whatever feelings skin on skin would bring forth. Even if it was just a finger touching a finger. He started preparing the order. Sirius didn't move. Remus gave him a questioning look and Sirius shrugged.

'I'll save you the walk.'  
Remus could protest. Make him sit down so he'd be at a safe distance. But somehow he only nodded and continued. One cappuccino, one black coffee, a lemon square and a chocolate muffin. There.  
He shove the tray towards Sirius who took it, thanked him and walked back to where James was still sulking a bit. His eyes traveling down the bakery every now and then as if he hoped Lily would pop up.

Sirius bowed over the table to put the tray down but lingered just a bit too long. Was he doing that on purpose? Was he trying to convince Remus there was nothing better than a handsome guy with a nice arse? Why was he doing that? It wasn't written on his forehead that he was gay, right? After all, he wasn't even sure himself. He took another look. Make that a great arse. Gods.

He couldn't stop staring at it until James' head popped over Sirius' shoulder and stared him straight in the eye. Remus quickly averted his eyes and when he dared look back he caught James making suggestive eyebrows wiggles towards Sirius who was just about to turn his head. Remus turned around, pretending to be very busy with the cappuccino machine while trying to maintain a healthy heartbeat, only to be interrupted by one of their regulars, Mrs. Figgs, who came to pick up her usual order of one bread, white, two lemon squares and a bag of chocolate chip cookies.

Remus picked the order from under the counter, it was always at the ready on Thursday, and handed it over to the old lady, smiling kindly. After that came Mr. Diggle (two whole-wheat brown), his friend Shacklebolt (hey, Remus! What a shock to see you up so early. I'll have my regular, that one) and one of the Dumbledores, coming to pick up the stale bread to feed his goats.  
Remus wondered how much time had passed before he saw James and Sirius get up from their chairs, nodding to each other as James made for the door and Sirius clearly didn't.

Remus quickly turned around to make another cappuccino he probably had to drink himself, too. What was it that made him make cappuccino's, simply not to need to look at Sirius while he clearly wanted to?

'You are not wearing a cardigan today.'  
The voice startled him and he almost dropped a cup. How did he get to the counter so fast?  
'I'm not allowed.' He mumbled, half over his shoulders, still trying his hard to pretend not to be interested and very busy with his orders.  
'But you wore one yesterday.' Sirius pressed and Remus turned around, carefully putting the cappuccino he made for absolutely no one on a tray.  
'I wasn't working yesterday. Just visiting.'  
'I see. Too bad. I like the cardigan better.'  
'I liked the leather jacket better.' Remus answered and then furiously blushed, realising what he just said. Why was he being so cocky?  
'Well. I better make sure to wear it tomorrow.' Sirius plucked his black denim jacket. 'Will you be here tomorrow?'  
'I don't think so. I usually get the afternoon shifts.'  
'Too bad. For now, I'll take a chocolate muffin.'  
'Another one?'

Sirius shrugged, tapping his stomach as if to say he could take it. Remus quickly took one from the display and gave it to Sirius.  
He handed over the money, then handed the muffin back.  
'There. No complaining from the misses about stealing money from the tip jar.' Sirius smiled and he gave it a little wiggle when Remus didn't immediately take it.  
So Remus took it, a little surprised and hoping the man wouldn't notice his shaking hands. Or his burning red cheeks as their fingers accidently touched. It was what he feared for. Heat.

'Thank you.' He muttered.'No problem. You can make it up to me.'  
'How?'  
'Let me take you out for dinner.'

Did this man just ask him out on a date?

'I'm sorry. I'm not.. I don't date men. ' Remus answered, hoping that was indeed what the man meant._ Well done, Lupin. _  
'Well. That's a shame.' The handsome man smiled. 'Perhaps we can part as acquaintances then and forget the awkward attempt on seducing you?'  
The handsome, way too handsome stranger gave him another cocky smile but Remus was sure there was a hint of disappointment in his grey eyes.  
'Of course.' He tried to smile back but failed miserably as he pictured Sirius once again, naked and wearing just the leather jacket. Could someone think thoughts like that while not dating men? Because this particular specimen was really messing with his mind.

The rest of his shift was torture. Pure torture. No matter how hard he tried, he could not get that subtle look of disappointment from his head.

He hardly bid Lily goodbye and he spurred home, put on the first cardigan he could find and jumped on his bed. Without even taking his shoes of, he flopped down on the blanket.

He wasn't lying. He didn't date men. Perhaps it was just a minor detail he didn't date women either.  
Plus, he didn't have to go out with the first man that asked him, right? Even if that man was gorgeous. Damn it! Why would someone that gorgeous want to ask him out? This was just ridiculous!  
He should just go to sleep. Tomorrow he would have his regular afternoon shift. After that it was weekend. He never worked Saturdays and the bakery was closed on Sundays. It was simple, really. He should just go to sleep and hope he'd wake up a few weeks from now. Surely Sirius would've forgotten about him by then and Remus could continue his life in the perfectly comfortable closet he was so used to.

Close to actually falling asleep, despite the time, Remus almost fell of the bed as the ringing phone startled him.  
'Hello?'  
'Remus, hi! It's me.'  
'Who?'  
'Lily? Are you alright? You just ran off like that!'  
'Yeah. Right. Lily. Hi.'  
'How was the dentist?'  
'Alright. Nothing wrong.'  
'Great.. Listen. I need you to do me a favour..' 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three! Halfway there, I think..  
To those commenting (not only on this story) that my grammar can be a bit shaky and that words are out of place every now and then, I'd like to point out English is not my first language. Apart from that, I'm too impatient to wait for a beta to go over my stories so you'll have to live with my little mistakes. Sorry and thanks!**

It's quite hard to decide to quit ridiculous behaviour if people won't let you.  
Six o'clock. Remus signed for delivery, cursing Lily under his breath. She had forgotten about her mother, whom she was supposed to give a ride to the hospital. And so he found himself taking the morning shift twice in a row.

Seven o'clock. Deliveries stocked. Oven pre-heating. With a pounding heart Remus started cleaning the tables and sweeping the floor. Had minutes always been this long? Morning shifts were so boring. So, so boring.

Eight o'clock. About to open up. Buns in the oven. First customer waiting in front of the door for him to unlock. Exactly thirty minutes from now, Sirius would enter. And James, of course. But damn it, Sirius. Remus could only hope he would not be wearing the leather jacket. If he was.. Well. He didn't know what he'd do if he was. Swoon, probably.

Half past eight. He turned around, facing the cappuccino machine with his eyes closed, pretending to be doing.. something. Anything, really. As if that would make the moment go away. It didn't, of course. At half past eight exactly the door opened. Heavy footsteps, probably wearing those leather biker boots, walked towards the counter. Another pair of footsteps walked, or rather sulked, towards their usual table. Remus wondered how long he could pretend to be doing something before Sirius would interrupt. Not very long, apparently.

'And there you are again.'

Remus turned around, his gaze caught by the leather jacket. He was wearing it, despite the fact that Remus clearly had told him he wouldn't be here. Ugh. Good morning, Lupin. He probably wore that jacket before he knew you existed, too.  
'And here I am again.' Remus answered. 'Lily had to be somewhere else.'  
'Like somewhere where there is no James?'  
'Like somewhere where there is a hospital she had to take her mother to.'  
'Ah. Good. Well no, not good obviously. But James will be glad to hear she's not avoiding him.'

'Quite the perseverant one, isn't he.'  
'You have no idea.' Sirius leaned forward, a little too close to Remus' liking. Or at least that's what he told himself. 'Is there any chance at all you could tell Lily to give him a chance? Just the one?'  
'What? So she can be found weeks later behind some dumpster? I know nothing about the guy.'  
Sirius gave him a wicked smile that made Remus almost drop the cappuccino he started making.  
'My, my! Accusations much! Cut the boy some slack. He's a bit obsessive, yes. But he's got brains. If he wanted to kill her, I'm sure he wouldn't have been coming to this place for years at an end to make sure everyone knows who he is and how much he loves her. Besides, I doubt I'd be hanging around with him if I thought he'd want to kill her.'  
Sirius threw a questioning look over his shoulder to his sulking friend.  
'Nah. He's alright.'  
'Right. Usual order?' Remus replied a little hasty. Unfortunately, that didn´t seem to go unnoticed by Sirius. Nevertheless the man smiled. As if that would make the world a better place again. Unfortunately it did seem to do just that.

´No, actually. I´ll have that chocolate muffin again.´  
´Really? You'll change your rythm just like that?'  
'Sure. Why not. I got stuck in a straight line, I guess. Thinking I liked the spicy, exotic flavour. But apparently something as seemingly ordinary as chocolate is able to tickle my fancy even more.'  
'Alright..' Remus said as he started to make a receipt for this man. Why did he have the weird feeling he just got compared to a chocolate muffin? Then a smell crept up his nose. One he didn't like at all.

'Oh shit, the buns are burning! I've got buns in the oven.'  
Sirius gave him a questioning look, cocking his head and staring at Remus' stomach.  
'Really? Never would've guessed it.'  
Remus gave him the face. This is why he shouldn't do the morning shift. Behind Sirius a small line of people was starting to form, ready to pick up their daily order. What was he supposed to do? Just run off and save the day, leaving Sirius standing there? What if he had a place to be? What if those waiting in line had a place to be? What was he supposed to do!

Then something happened he never expected. Sirius walked around the counter, took his leather jacket (and revealing a way to perfect toned body in a tight black t-shirt at that) off, pulled an apron from underneath that same counter and wrapped it around his perfect hips.  
'Go get them.'  
Remus stood there frozen, slight twirls of smoke now erupting from the kitchen.

'Go on.' Sirius pressed him. 'I can handle this. And I'm rich beyond believe so I won't go stealing your money. Promise.'  
Remus still hesitated but nevertheless instructed Sirius on how to open the drawer and then disappeared in the kitchen. He opened the oven, pulling out the charcoal looking petit-pains and opening a window with his other hand. Waving frantically with a towel to make the smoke disappear he heard the familiar sound of cappuccino's being made.

Then he sank down to the floor, legs crossed and hands buried in his hair. Handsome, rich. Funny and probably smart, too. He allowed his mind to take a little stroll to a world where he would run the morning shifts with Sirius. Just a very, very short one because surely he wasn't gay. Come one. That would be ridiculous. He tried to emphasise the impossibility of this fantasy by adding that surely Sirius would never date a guy like him. A moot point, seeing Sirius had asked him out the very first day they met. Fuck, fuck. Fuck.

'You got some more white bread in the back, per change? Mrs. Figgs needs two, today.'  
Remus turned his head and stared up at Sirius, peeking around the door into the kitchen. He stared a little too long, as Sirius repeated his question.  
'White bread? In the back? Mrs. Figgs?'  
'Yes. Sorry. I'll get it.'  
Remus jumped up and hastily made his way to the back. This was not good. Not good. Two days ago Remus never seriously considered dating men. He just thought he was supposed to end up alone. Or that perhaps he wasn't able to fall in love. Then this man came around and now. No. He just had to forget about it.

He grabbed a white bread, bagged and all, from the rack and walked back. He hadn't noticed Sirius had followed him and when he turned around the man was a lot closer than Remus wanted him to be once again.  
They were standing close. So close. It would be so easy to just lean in and kiss him.  
Was this what Sirius had felt when he decided to ask Remus out? As if there was heat soaring between the two of them.  
Remus lifted his hand, pulling up the loaf of bread between them. Sirius reached to take it but instead of the bread his hand wrapped around Remus´ and didn´t let go.

´Would you do me a favour?' Sirius said and Remus had to refrain himself from shouting _Anything._ Instead he nodded.  
'Just tell me. What exactly is feisty red-head's problem with Jamesieboy over there? Why does she hate him so much?'  
The hand was still around his. It worked as a truth charm. Frankly, Remus was glad that was his question. He'd answer anything right now as long as it wouldn't involve dating men and such.  
'She doesn't hate him. I guess she just doesn't like how he's coming on to her _all_ the time.'  
'Are you saying he should back off?'  
'That. Or just be a bit more subtle with his compliments.'  
'I'll give him the message.'  
'Excellent. Can I go back to work now?'  
'Sure thing.'

Sirius let go of the hand but Remus could still feel its imprint burning on his skin. He followed Sirius back to the front where he watched the man finish his order with Mrs. Figgs. Then he untied the apron and lifted a tray with his own order.  
'Made a receipt.' He said, nodding to where there was indeed a little piece of paper. 'Money is in the register.'  
'Great.' Remus mumbled, refusing to give him another look. From the corner of his eye he could see Sirius hesitate for a while but then he left, walking towards James to have their morning coffee before work. Remus knew his response had been rude but he hardly knew the man, right? It was hardly his fault if the man was offended by his lack of affection. Of showing affection..

About fifteen minutes later James and Sirius left. Remus couldn't deny it stung a little that Sirius didn't look at him before closing the door after him.

The rest of the morning was torture. He dropped a cupcake on the floor, broke a cup and accidently put salt instead of sugar in the fresh whipped cream. Still no idea how that happened. The salt wasn't even _close_ to the sugar.

…

Lily arrived on time, finding a frustrated Remus with messy hair sweeping up the second broken cup of the day. She followed him to the back where he threw the shards in the bin, right on top of

'How did that happen! I'm never letting you do morning-shifts again, mister.' She joked. Remus tried to smile but it seemed like he wasn't able to.  
'Excellent. Because I never ever want to do a morning shift again. Ever.' Was his lip starting to tremble? Seriously? What kind of bullshit was that!  
'Remus, are you alright?'  
'Perfect! Fucking fantastic. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a free afternoon waiting for me.'  
He untied his apron, threw it in Lily's hand and walked out the back. He practically ran home. Lily could call him later and worry all she wanted. He just didn't feel like explaining right now.

Yesterday, the weekend and never doing morning shifts again was a beautiful idea. Now it left him horribly confused and broken hearted over a future that he never wanted to happen in the first place. He practically flew up the stairs to his apartment, slammed the door shut, locked it and put the phone of the hook.

He stared at the mirror and took a few deep breaths. It was time he had a very serious conversation with himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for my lack of updates! Re-doing the bathroom, working.. Aargh! But here's an update! Getting very, very close to the end.

He didn't get very far with that serious conversation. The longer he stared at himself in that mirror, the less he started to like himself. What was that guy thinking when he asked Remus out? Sirius, Remus knew. Lily had told him in some complaining rant once but he never paid much attention to it because it was always James, James, James.. But now it was Sirius, Sirius, Sirius.

Then it dawned to him that Sirius probably didn't even know _his _name. Wasn't that kind of a must before asking someone out? What was he planning, taking him out to dinner and then, by candlelight ask with that smooth voice;_ Tell me something about yourself. Your name, par example.'_ Because obviously someone as sophisticated as Sirius Black would speak French.  
What was wrong with that guy? Surely he could get whomever he wanted. Why would he ask a scrawny, skinny boy out for dinner. That man was fucking gorgeous. They were no match..

After a while it seemed he'd been staring at himself not just for quite some time but for quite some hours. When his doorbell rang and he was forced out of his misery, he opened the door to a frantic Lily that practically pushed him aside and barged in. It was a little past five. That was how long he had been staring in the mirror. _If I don't know me by nohow_ a little teasing voice sang in Remus' head but he shook it off as Lily started yelling it him. Well, not really yelling. But still quite fierce.

'Remus JOHN Lupin.' Yikes, middlename. 'You got me worried sick! I had a mind of closing down the shop just to come see you. What happened, you never run off like that!'  
'I'm sorry. Wasn't feeling very well.'  
Lily gave him a serious look.  
'I promise! Morning things are just.. I shouldn't do them. Ever again.' He really shouldn't. Just go on and forget about it. Nevertheless he felt awful for lying to his friends. His _only_ friend, at that. Not many tried to see through the awfully quiet bookish boy. But Lily had. And now he was repaying that kindness by lying to her. He was a despicable human being. Then a warm, small hand rested on his shoulder and squeezed it shortly before letting go again.

'It's okay, you know. You don't have to lie to me.' This time her voice was so much softer. 'Just tell me when you're ready.'  
His heart skipped a beat.  
´Wha-what?' How could she possibly know? He wasn't even sure he understood what was going on himself.  
'Whatever it is that is bothering you. You can tell me nothing is wrong, but I know you. I may not know exactly what's going on but it sure as hell has got you going all crazy. Whatever it is, you can tell me. Whenever you feel like it. Just don't lie to me.'  
Remus stared at the green eyes. As fierce as they were as she stormed in, as kind and understanding where they know. Then he nodded.  
'You are right. Something happened, but I'm not sure how to talk about it yet. I wouldn't know where to start. In fact, I don't even know whether it is something I want to be a part of me.'  
Lily smiled.  
'I hope you figure out soon. I'd like to have my old friend back.'  
Remus smiled back painfully. A part of him tried to scream that was never going to happen. No matter how he would come out of this, he would never be _exactly_ the same. Instead he just nodded and pulled Lily in for a quick hug.  
'Thanks, Lilykins.'  
'Don't call me that!' She protested but gave into the hug nevertheless. Then she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left with a last _don't fret too much!_

He hoped the little conversation with Lily would've given his mind a rest. Boy was he wrong. The rest of weekend was horrible. He couldn't eat. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't even think straight. Ha-ha-ha. He wasn't even able to read his books! It was horrific. Every single thing he tried to do somehow led him to Sirius. A dog with black curly hair on tv. Sirius. Someone pointing out how hot cardigans were going to be this fall. Sirius. A black, leather couch. Sirius. Everything, everything, everything reminded him of Sirius. He didn't even sneak down to the café on Saturday to get a chocolate muffin because of Sirius. Not because he was afraid to see him. No. That might have been the point at first. But the more he thought about it, the more he feared he had perfected the image of Sirius in his head. What is he would go down there and it turned out Sirius wasn't nearly as gorgeous as he remembered him? That would be such a disappointment. Or not. Because that would mean he was a bit more accessible.

'No!' Remus mumbled out loud. Why would Sirius need to be more accessible? He didn't want to date men. Did he? Did he.. What if he did?

It was on Monday morning, after his third sleepless night that he returned to the mirror to face the face he started to loath so much over the weekend. He tried to ignore the bags under his eyes and stared at the skinny young man, clad in a warm, brown cardigan that was staring back at him.

'I think I'm gay.'

He said it. He actually said it. Not that he could believe it himself yet. Nor that a man was able to make him think something he never thought of before within three days. But it happened.  
'I think I'm gay. And I think that if I'm gay, I'm in love with Sirius What's-his-name. Fuck. I don't even know his last name.' He fell back down on the bed and covered his eyes with one hand as he had done a few day's ago.  
'I'm in love with a guy whose last name I don't know whom I turned down. How on earth am I going to fix that. How on earth am I going to be gay!'

Then he took a deep, deep breath and pushed himself up straight, facing himself with a stern look this time. No. Remus Lupin did not just give up like that. Well. The old Remus Lupin would. But he wasn't the old Remus Lupin, was he? He was a new version of an older model with new needs. New wishes. A Remus Lupin 2.0 so to speak. And Remus Lupin 2.0 wanted something Remus Lupin 1.0 never even thought possible.

'I'm gay, and whatever you say.' He pointed his finger towards the mirror as if it had actually accused him of something. 'I've got to at least see him _once_ more. Just to be sure.'

With that he jumped of his bed, quickly yanking his coat from the rack on his way and slamming the door behind him without locking it. Who'd care if his stuff got stolen. There was no time to think about that. He had to get to the café as fast as possible. Right now. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright! That's the last chapter from Remus' point of view. Sorry! But.. I've got a proposal for you guys. Quite a lot of people chose favorite or follow for this story. First of all, thank you **_**so**_** much. I can't even start to describe how flattering that is. Second but! There are two options for this story. Well no. Three, actually. Option one: This is the last chapter. Option two: There will be one chapter from Sirius' point of view, summing up what happened to him in these past few days. Option three: Every day Remus lived will have an opposing one from Sirius' point of view. Your choice!  
Make me happy with reviews and most votes will win. As long as there are plenty ;)**

There we go!

The road from his apartment to the café never seemed this long before. Had someone replaced it this weekend without him knowing? Was it even still there? What if, at exactly this moment in time, it turned out aliens _did_ exist and they beamed up the café to unravel the secrets of the chocolate muffins? He'd never live that down. Fucking hell. What if they beamed up the café with Sirius in it? He'd never get a chance to express his impossible, uncomfortable and probably insane love if that gorgeous man was tumbling around somewhere in space, aliens plucking his leather jacket and gorgeous black hair with their creepily long fingers.

Plenty more ridiculous ideas crossed Remus' mind as he ran faster than he ever did before. He didn't even know he could run, really. He was usually one big heap of calm and peace. Now that heap was running as if his life depended on it. Which, turned out, it didn't as he rounded the corner, almost running into someone with a _Sorry_ from his side and a grinning _No worries_ from the other side, accompanied by a pleasant smell Remus' subconscious picked up. The café was still there. It was there, it was open and through the window he could see Lily handing the usual loaf of bread to Mrs. Figgs. A part of him reprimanded him for not thinking that Lily would've been abducted too in the alien scenario and how awful that would have been. But he'd think about that later. Right now he had to do something terrifying and life-changing.

Remus slammed the door open and ran inside, out of breath and not paying attention to the confused looks costumers were giving him. He only cared about one person's response. And it turned out the person wasn't there. His entire world stood still. He wasn't there. Sirius wasn't there. He hadn't stopped coming here, had he? Not just because of him? Oh God. What if it turned out Sirius was allergic to chocolate and Remus had poisoned him with the chocolate cupcakes?  
'Uh, Remus. You alright?'  
Lily had excused herself and slipped from behind the counter to face Remus, out of breath and more confused than she had even seen him.

'Where are they!' He almost shouted and Lily frowned.  
'Where are who? Remus, what's wrong?'  
'Sirius. James. Where are they? Are they dead?'  
'They weren't three minutes ago when they left?'  
'Great, thanks!' Remus hastily patted her on the head and left the café again. This time he ran a little slower whilst trying to fix his hair a bit. Was he seriously going through with this? He was. He didn't even hear Lily shouting his name before returning to the café, wondering whether she should close it for the day and go after Remus. For some reason, she didn't.

Remus rounded the corner. There were plenty of people. But none of them looked familiar. Well, no. That wasn't true. It was a small town. Most of them looked familiar, even if it was from sharing the same bus every Saturday to the library. But none of them were Sirius. Then a few people parted and two heads came in view. Black hair. One unruly, one in a ponytail. A black leather jacket. He could make it. He still could.  
With a lot of _excuse me_'s, Remus made his way to the crowd until he was close enough to, if he stretched out his arm, grab the man whom he hoped would be Sirius by the shoulder to make him stop. And he did. He stretched out, grabbed the leather-clad shoulder and the earth stood still. The man stood still. The one with the ponytail. The other one walked a few more steps, talking, before he realized he wasn't accompanied by his friend anymore. He turned around and Remus recognized him as James. That meant the shoulder he was holding right now.. It could make of break this moment.  
The shoulder moved. Remus held his breath. This was it. What if the man turned around and his eyes weren't grey? Or his nose was big of his cheeks flappy or his chin weak. It was slowmotion. It was like a movie. It was.. It was perfection.  
When the head turned around to look at him, ponytail wagging magically, Remus saw all his fears had been unfounded. Sirius _was_ perfection. That was an understatement. He was _divine._ In fact, he was even better looking than Remus had remembered. The cheekbones a tad sharper. The grey eye stormier and fiercer. The hair.. Well that was exactly as he remembered. But the full lips, the strong jaw. They were perfect.

'I need to talk to you. Right now.' Remus blurted out. Shouted, more. It was a little more commanding than he had meant for it to be. But Sirius just raised an amused eyebrow an turned to James.  
'Go ahead without me. I'll be in the office in a moment. Or not. You'll see.'  
'Whatever you wish, sir.' James saluted and disappeared in the crowd who, Remus now realized, didn't stop moving at all but just walked past tem without any interest whatsoever in the skinny man that had just commanded a incredibly handsome stranger to stay and talk with him.

'So. What's up.' How could that man be so casual on a life changing moment like this!  
'You are wearing a leather jacket.' Remus said and immediately wished he hadn't. What was that? That was nonsense! Why would you stop someone in the middle of the street to tell them what they were wearing! Surely Sirius knew damn well he was wearing his leather jacket.  
'That I am.' Sirius said, raising the amused eyebrow again. 'And yet I am completely unaware whether you are wearing a cardigan.'  
'I am.' Remus said, then shaking his head. 'But that's not what I wanted to talk about' He had to say something meaningful. Right now. Something funny. Something.. that would actually mean what he meant to say. But he couldn't. Nothing came out of his mouth. In fact, he felt as if he was going to faint.

'Are you alright mate?' Sirius said, reaching out for Remus' blood drained cheek but the latter cringed at the upcoming touch. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Sirius. 'Alright..' Sirius retrieved his hand, clearly offended by the move. 'I'll see you, then.' And he turned around to follow James.  
'You have a great ass!' Remus blurted it out before he fully realized what he said and clapped a hand before his mouth as Sirius turned around again to face him, this time with a quirked eyebrow that didn't express the amusement it had before.  
'Excuse me?' He said.  
All the blood that had been drained from his cheeks returned within seconds.  
'I.. I meant.. What I wanted to say was.. I said..'  
'That I had a great ass? At least that's what I heard.'  
Remus blushed furiously and buried his face in his hands. Perhaps it was better that Sirius would just turn around and leave again. He'd give it a few more moments and if he'd look Sirius would be gone and he could go back to his normal life..

But that didn't happen. A hand carefully tapped his shoulder and Remus looked up from his hands to find Sirius still standing there.  
'Let's try this again?' He offered. Remus nodded. 'Great. So. You said you needed to talk to me. I send James off. Now talk to me.'  
Remus tried but he was now too confused and too panicked to say anything at all. The look on Sirius' face had now gone from confused to worried.  
'Are you having a panic attack?'  
Remus wasn't sure but that sounded about right and so he nodded.  
'You don't have to. I'm not going to kill you or anything Remus.'

And that pulled him right out of it.

'How do you know my name?'  
'Ah. There you are. For a moment I thought you'd lost your tongue.'  
'How do you know my name.' Remus repeated.  
'I asked Lily.'  
'When?'  
'This morning. It went something like _Hey, isn't the gorgeous guy with the cardigan working today?_ And she said _Remus? No. Why?_'  
'Go-gorgeous?'  
'Yeah. I might have said that.' Sirius nudged but then held up his hands in a protective manner. 'But I'm not coming up on you if you don't want me to. Despite what you may or may not have said about my ass.'

Remus made a face at the mentioning of his earlier outburst but then shook his head and then took a deep breath, realizing he'd never do it if he wouldn't now.  
'That's what I wanted to talk to you about, though. Not your ass! But you coming on to me.'  
The world was still revolving around them. No one seemed to noticed the incredibly awkward declaration of love that was about to find it's way into the world.

'I think I'm in love with you.'  
Alright. Perhaps that was a bit too straight forward.  
'In love with me?' Sirius asked. Remus cringed a bit but then realized Sirius didn't seem to be offended the slightest. In fact, the eyebrow now expressing surprise. 'What happened to you not being into men?'  
'I'm not.' Remus admitted. 'At least I wasn't.' He waved a hand through his hair. 'Alright. I'm going to tell you everything. But please don't interrupt me because I'm not sure I'll ever have the courage to bring it up again. And before you know it one of us will be kidnapped by aliens and we'll never even get the chance if we _would_ ever find the courage again.'  
The eyebrow changed back to amusement but Sirius nodded.  
'Alright. Tell me whatever you want to tell me.'  
'I will. Okay. Here it comes.' Remus took a deep breath and deep down inside he felt he could actually do this.

'I've never thought about being gay. I had a few girlfriends and that never really worked out. But I thought that was just me or them or the combination of me and them. Gay was never an option because the combination of me and another men seemed even less logical than me with any girl I could imagine. But then you sort of asked me out, I think. I hope, really, because I'd be making a damn fool of myself right now if you weren't asking me out. Either way. That's not the point. Ever since you may or may not have asked me out, I can't stop thinking about you. In _many_ ways. Is it even possible that an encounter with a stranger suddenly makes you gay? Makes you fall in love? I can't stop thinking about you. I don't want to stop thinking about you. Well. I wanted a few days ago. But now I no longer want to. You confuse me. But I want to be confused with you. I guess. Does this even make sense?' Remus realized he had been rambling about and with that question pressed his lips together as if he was afraid more nonsense would slip out. Sirius' eyebrow was no longer speaking. It was gone. Well no, it wasn't gone. It was still on his face but low, not quirked, just where it was supposed to be.

'Well. That was a lot of words. But I did ask you out, yes. And if I'm not mistaken, which I damn well hope I'm not.. Wait. You seriously never thought about being gay before I asked you out?'  
Remus shook his head.  
'Bloody hell. Wow. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you through all that shit over one weekend.'  
'That's okay. I guess.' Remus shrugged. This was one weird conversation. And not at all how he planned it would go.  
'So. If I tried to ask you out again. Would you say yes? Or would you prefer my great ass to ask you? Though I warn you, its tones aren't nearly as indulging as the ones that come out of my mouth.'

Not at all what Remus' expected this conversation would be like and as if all the stress from the past few just all of a sudden had to come out he burst out laughing. It was the longest giggle fit he had had in a long time and he was pleased to see that when he could finally look at Sirius again, the man was smiling. It was an even better sight than all the other faces Remus had witnessed the past few minutes.  
'I'd say yes.' He admitted. 'Even though I'm scared to death about this.'  
'That's alright.' Sirius smiled. It was a new smile, again. A sweet one. 'It might not seem that way, but I can be a very patient person.'

'My arse!'  
A third voice, not Remus' and not Sirius' erupted from the crowd but they couldn't find the source. Bot, however, knew damn well who it was.  
'Prongs! Get your arse out of here, this is a very pretty moment!'  
'My arse it is. You are in the middle of the street!'  
'GO AWAY!' Sirius bellowed, James laughed and Remus blushed the voice no longer answered and the laughter slowly faded.  
'Alright. Let's try that again. My apologies for my retarded friend.'  
'That's alright.'  
'Good. Here we go. Remus. Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?'  
'I.. Yes. I will.'  
'Excellent.'  
There was a short silence.  
'I'll pick you up at eight tonight?'  
'Tonight?'  
'Yes. I'm not going to give you too much time to think about it. You might change your mind.'  
'I might.' Remus said but grinned when Sirius seemed to panic.  
'Mister Bashful my ass!' He barked as he pulled his wallet from his pocket and took a pound from it. 'Here. Have a chocolate muffin on me. Don't want that vixen to go all gagging you with muffins again.'  
'She's not a vixen! And she didn't gag me.'  
'I know.' Sirius winked. 'But I have to keep pretending I don't like her. It makes James go nuts.'  
'You are a cruel man.' Remus said but he didn't mean it. In fact, he hadn't felt this comfortable with anyone in a long time.  
'I am.' Sirius admitted a pretend guilty look on his face. 'But I'm still picking you up for dinner tonight. How shall I find you?'  
'We'll see each other in front of the café?' Remus offered and Sirius placed a hand on his heart and made a romantic face.  
'Where it all started! How perfect.'  
Remus nudged Sirius' shoulder and the other man tapped his nose.

'The café it is.' He agreed. Then he seemed to hesitate for a moment to touch Remus again but withdrew. 'I'm dying to hug you. Or even kiss you. But I won't. I'm an honorable man, or at least I'll try to be. I'll take you out to dinner first. Tonight at eight, at the café. Promise you'll be there?'  
'Promise.'  
'Excellent.'  
'Now if you'll excuse me. I have a red-haired vixen to explain my odd behavior from the past few days to.'  
'You do that. If you'll excuse _me_, I have a certain knucklehead to torture.'  
'I'll see you tonight then.' Remus said and he offered his hand.  
'I'll see you tonight.' Sirius answered and took the hand.

It was perfection in the making.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright. There we go! One more chapter for every chapter Remus had.. And.. I was quite smitten by the idea of doing a date chapter as well. So I might.. Either way. I very much suggest you read Remus' chapter before reading this one, but I won't force you!  
**  
'I can't believe you fell for that guy!' James complained.  
'Oh come one! He was hot, hot, _hot._ Exotic, fierce. Did you even see his ass? That's what I want my men to be. Spicy.'  
'Insane. You make them sound like those cinnamon cupcakes you devour every day. _You should try one, Sirius. The clove makes it so exotic. So hot._ Try something plane now and then. Vanilla. Chocolate. You might like it.'

'Chocolate!' Sirius huffed. 'You want to match a man like _me_ with something like chocolate? _You, _my man. _You_ are insane.'  
'Of course I am. But so are you. Just try for once. Like. Well. Like him.' James pointed as he opened the door and a man with a muffin stuck between his teeth came in view. Exactly the kind of guy Sirius _should_ be with. James was a lot more observant than people gave him credit for. He could tell straight away that guy could tie Sirius down. Preferably not literally in his company but still.  
_'Him?_ You _are_ insane.'  
But within, Sirius wasn't all that sure. He'd never go for a man like that. But seeing the man with that muffin stuffed in his mouth.. It wasn't even erotic. It was just.. Funny.  
'Fine.' Sirius finally said.  
'What?' James stared at him in disbelieve.  
'I'll give him a try.'  
'Excellent.' James said, still stunned Sirius gave in to his random blurting out. 'Let's go find out where Lils is, though. Food is worth nothing without her.'

Sirius watched James walk up to the counter as he started talking to the young man. As the man averted his eyes from whatever he was doing to James, Sirius' heart skips a beat. It's never done that before and he frowns, blaming the golden eyes for it. He's never seen eyes like that before. He slowly walks up to the counter but steps in his track as the golden eyes move towards his.

_Fuck._ Sirius thinks to himself. _He's bloody perfect._

The man quickly pulls the muffin from his mouth as their eyes meet and a huge sliver of drool escapes from his mouth. He tries to catch it with his hand and succeeds but let's be honest.. It's still adorable. Since when is that the thing for him? Sirius uses the furious blush and moment of shame to walk up to the counter as the man cleans his hand and James is tumbling over, still laughing about something he apparently said earlier.

'Aren't you charming.' Sirius says, smiling at the golden-eyed man. 'You missed some, over there.' He moves his own thumb over the corner of his own mouth and the man follows his example. There's a furious shame in his eyes that somehow only makes him more enchanting. Did James _know_ this man would be here? Is this all just a ruse to get him lay off the one night stands for a while? Not going to happen. Right?

'Would you like to order?' He quickly averts his look. Is he playing shy or is he actually shy?

'Might come in handy. He-' Sirius nods at the man who is now coming to terms with his laughter and wiping the tears from his eyes 'will have a cappuccino and a lemon square, as usual. I'll have a coffee, black. And ah. Hmm.' He leans a little closer towards the cashier, locking their eyes. 'What would you advise?'

Quickly he averts his eyes again, cursing the blush on his cheeks.  
'I think you'll like the cinnamon cupcakes. They have a hint of clove in them. Suits the weather.'  
'I love cinnamon. One of those for me, then.' Sirius smiles and slaps a twenty on the counter as the man quickly takes the order and makes him a receipt.  
'Lily will bring it in a second.'  
'We know.' Sirius takes the change from him, unfortunately no touching of hands and puts most of it in the tip jar. Then he walks off, pulling James, who's finally coming to terms with himself, to their usual table.

As soon as they sit down, James leans his head on his hand and starts his daily dose of drooling over the red haired vixen that wants nothing to do with him. Sickening. Every now and then Sirius shots a glare over at the counter and he's sure their eyes meets every now and then, no matter how brief.  
He watches how the man gives Lily a piece of paper, the receipt probably, then picks up his coat and leaves.

Sirius follows his every step to the door. The man is nothing like his usual conquers. He's skinny. Shy. Walks as if he grew too much in a short period of time and he isn't completely used to his limbs yet. But those eyes..

He hardly pays attentions to the awkward situation as Lily brings over their order and James starts his usual, incredibly uncomfortable flirting. The man knew his way around here. Perhaps he worked here.. But he never saw him before.

What if he'd never see him again?  
His teeth bore into the cinnamon cupcake.  
He didn't like it anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know, it took me forever! But I really had to fight to get this the way I wanted it to be. Ugh. Why did I do this to myself? Either way.. Second chapter from Sirius pov. Three more to go. Should I make a 'sixth' combined chapter about their first date?**

Sirius had a strange feeling in his stomach as James rattled on about Lily. He wasn't a morning person, never was. No matter how cheerful he pretended to be in the morning. James didn't do a thing to improve that. He just kept talking. About her eyes. Her hair. Her fire. Her teeth. God damn it. Even her teeth. But he, Sirius, was just feeling weird and he wasn't sure why.  
'You have no idea what it feels like, Sirius. I need her. I need to be with her every minute of every day.'  
'Why wouldn't I know how that feels.' Sirius protested and James gave him a wide eyed look.  
'Excuse me? Mister Sirius I-Fuck-Every-One-Once Black. You told me yourself you wouldn't know the first thing about love.'  
Sirius kicked a pebble across the street.  
'I guess I don't.'  
What was wrong with him? He had no idea why he was feeling this weird. This was ridiculous. Sirius Orion Black didn't feel. He seduced, he fucked, he smiled, he joked. But he didn't feel.

'Come one, sour puss.' James frowned. 'I'm sure you'll feel better after your cinnamon cupcake and way too black coffee.'  
'Black as my heart and black as my soul.' Sirius mumbled as he followed James as he walked in the little bakery. He couldn't stand Lily and frankly he wanted to give up joining James on his morning routine. The cinnamon cupcakes didn't taste the way they did anyway. Plus, he was getting sick of his friend's drooling over that vixen that would rather pour coffee in his lap than in his cup.

Still angry he walked in and his heart made a little skip when he met amber eyes looking at him. The cardigan boy. Though he wasn't wearing one today. Something tugged on the corners of his mouth and Sirius found himself smiling. He still looked geeky. There was something about it. He couldn't possibly… But didn't he dream last night about a stranger with.. No. This was ridiculous. He had to get his order and get this over with.

He looked around for James but found him sulking at their usual table. Lily wasn't there. Poor, poor boy. Surely he'd wither away and die. Sirius rolled his eyes and made his way to the counter, leaning on it as casual as, according to James, only a Black could. He opened his mouth to order but the boy beat him to it with a slightly annoyed tone in his voice.  
'Cappucino, lemon square, black coffee, cinnamon cupcake.'  
'I'll have a chocolate muffin, actually.' Sirius corrected him, his voice almost echoing through the little shop and he could feel James' glare in his neck.  
'Not your usual cinnamon?' The boy asked with an uninterested tone that bothered Sirius more than it should.  
'She told you, huh.'  
'_You_ could've told me.'  
'I could've. But where's the fun in that. No. I'll have a chocolate one today. If it's worth making love to, as James so eloquently pit it the other day, I have to try.' He took a 20 dollar bill from his pocket and the boy took it from him, not touching his hand. Too bad. Sirius was kind of curious what he felt like. _Cut it out._

One cappuccino, one black coffee, a lemon square and a chocolate muffin. There.  
He shove the tray towards Sirius who took it, thanked him and walked back to where James was still sulking a bit. His eyes traveling down the bakery every now and then as if he hoped Lily would pop up.

Sirius bowed over the table to put the tray down but lingered just a bit too long. On purpose. Yes. But he didn't know why.  
'Why don't you just sit down.' James muttered but then gazed over Sirius' shoulder and grinned. 'Ah. I see why. Cute guy is checking out your fat arse.'  
Sirius shot a glance over his shoulder. The boy wasn't doing anything of the sort.  
'Liar, liar.' He said but James shrugged.  
'I swear he was.'  
'He's not!'  
But James had already lost interest and nodded towards the muffin.  
'It's not the actual muffin he was drooling over last, was it?'  
'I'm pretty sure he ate that one.'  
'Because you'll be crazy enough to eat it.  
'He ate it.'  
'And that's just disgusting.'  
'_He ate it!' _He gave James a fierce look and James wasn't in the mood to joke about it.

The anger between them wasn't over when they finished and James pretty much stomped out of the door after a quick nod towards Sirius. Sirius, however, moved over to the counter. He wasn't sure why but he just had to do _something._ He was going to ask the guy out. Have a shag and forget about him. That was what Sirius Black did and Sirius Black always got his way. He just needed something.

'You are not wearing a cardigan today.'  
'I'm not allowed.' The boy said, not turning around and still making a cappuccino.  
'I wasn't working yesterday. Just visiting.'  
'I see. Too bad. I like the cardigan better.'  
'I liked the leather jacket better.'  
Something inside of Sirius made a jump of joy. Did the guy seriously say that? He did. He fucking did. He was blushing and Sirius grinned quietly. Victory was to be his. He never had a guy like this before but sure it could be fun. Still waters run deep, right. It would be a nice change from the usual wild rivers.  
'Well. I better make sure to wear it tomorrow.' Sirius plucked his black denim jacket. 'Will you be here tomorrow?'  
'I don't think so. I usually get the afternoon shifts.'  
'Too bad. For now, I'll take a chocolate muffin.'  
'Another one?'

It wasn't much for the usual flirting conversation he had, but it was something. Sirius shrugged, tapping his stomach as if to say he could take it. The boy (should he ask for his name?) handed him the muffin and Sirius handed him the money. Then he handed him the muffin back, earning himself a raised eyebrow and burning cheeks. Not to mention the slightly shaking hands when the nameless boy took the muffin from his hands. Bingo.

'Thank you.' He muttered.  
'No problem. You can make it up to me.' Sirius said.  
'How?'  
'Let me take you out for dinner.' Sultry tones, casual leaning. He knew what he was doing.

There was a short silence. _Come on._ Sirius thought. _Just say yes, or sure. Not very long words_. But that wasn't what came.

'I'm sorry. I'm not.. I don't date men.'

Sirius' stomach cringed in soft protest. Did this guy just say _no_ to the magnificent, wonderful, gorgeous Sirius Black? That was insane! Outrageous! He should make a fuss. Try harder. Do something. But he didn't.  
'Well. That's a shame.' Sirius. 'Perhaps we can part as acquaintances then and forget the awkward attempt on seducing you?'  
'Of course.' But no smile from the boy's side. Well. That got ruined. With a last nod he left the bakery, James waiting outside.

'So, what was that all about.'  
'I asked him out.'  
'Seriously? How about that, Sirius Black running the still waters. Who thought the day would come..'  
'Well. Hold that day. He said no.'  
'Thought he would.'  
Sirius gave him a face.  
'You were the one who told me to give it a try!'  
'Yes. For this exact reason. It's good to fail every now and then. No one can have an endless stream of success.'  
'Comes from the man who can't even get one girl to sleep with him.'  
'That's love, my darling.' James said in an exaggerated fancy voice. 'I'll have all the patience in the world.'  
'Yeah well. Sirius Black doesn't do love. Sirius Black fucks men. Straight of gay.'  
'You never succeeded with a straight guy.' James protested.__

'I got Shacklebolt to sleep with me.' Sirius pointed out.  
'Did not!'  
'Did too! My ass is still sore. You know what they say about -'  
'Shut up.' James nudged him, Sirius pushed him back. A little harder than he should've. Perhaps he was a bit disappointed after all. Even if James noticed, though, he was kind enough not to say anything about it and resumed his usual drooling over the red haired vixen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yikes! Totally forgot about this story! Gotta finish it because I've got something fun in mind for another Sirius story. But first, cupcake time! Sorry about grammar mistakes and stuff. Wrote this chapter in one piece and uploaded it straight away. I'm a very, very impatient creature. **

That morning Sirius had done something he'd never done before. He dressed for a _person._ Usually he'd dress for the occasion and sometimes to impress a certain type of guys. But usually he dressed because he knew he looked hot that way and _not_ for a person in particular. Still, that uninterested voice kept haunting his brain.

_'I liked the leather jacket better.'_

Sirius wasn't sure what it was. Perhaps because the boy had refused to go out with him and Sirius wasn't one to take no for an answer. He was gorgeous, for fuck's sake and it wouldn't be the first time he'd be able to seduce a straight guy to a one-time adventure. Or perhaps it was just that he wanted those golden eyes to stare at him in amazement and love more than any pair of eyes he had ever seen because.  
Hell no. That was just ridiculous. Sirius didn't need people to stare at him in love. Lust was good. Admiration was good. Love was non-existent. Love was a hormonal process used by straight mammals to fall for each other, mate and re-populate the earth. And despite his ridiculous beauty and brains, Sirius was quite sure he would not be sowing his oats that way any time soon. Probably never.

'Hey, girl. Aren't you done with your hair yet?'  
James slammed his fists on Sirius' bedroom door and Sirius rolled his eyes. Why exactly had he agreed to living together with this guy?  
'Because I'm frickin' awesome!' James shouted, knowing damn well what Sirius was thinking and the latter grinned widely.  
'That's true.' He mumbled to himself as he curled one string of hair around his finger to make it pop more prominent. 'Frickin' awesome.'

***

James was staring at Sirius with a raised eyebrow as he pushed open the door to the little bakery and almost literally shove Sirius inside. Sirius had offered to visit another café for their breakfast coffee once and that did not bode well for James' morning mood. A morning without Lily? Plain ridiculous. In fact, Sirius wasn't entirely sure why he brought up the plan himself. Was he avoiding this guy now? Ridiculous. This was _not_ what he was made to do. He was Sirius Black, for fuck's sake. Sexgod. Seducer. But nevertheless his heart skipped a beat as he opened the door and saw that boy standing behind the counter again.

His back was turned towards them as James made his way to his table, sulking Lily wasn't there _again_ as Sirius made his way to the counter.

'And there you are again.'  
The boy turned around and it was close to slowmotion. The pale skin that slowly came into vision. The long, straight nose. The golden eyes.. They were even more gold than he remembered.

'And here I am again.' He answered. 'Lily had to be somewhere else.'  
Did he ask about Lily? He wasn't James for fuck's sake. Was this guy seriously shaking him off?  
'Like somewhere where there is no James?'  
'Like somewhere where there is a hospital she had to take her mother to.'  
'Ah. Good. Well no, not good obviously. But James will be glad to hear she's not avoiding him.'

What was _wrong_ with him?

'Quite the perseverant one, isn't he.' The boy said. So he wasn't completely ignoring him. Sirius smiled as he leaned forward, as close to the golden eyed boy as was probably legal.  
'Is there any chance at all you could tell Lily to give him a chance? Just the one?'  
'What? So she can be found weeks later behind some dumpster? I know nothing about the guy.'  
Sirius gave him a wicked smile that made Remus almost drop the cappuccino he started making.  
'My, my! Accusations much! Cut the boy some slack. He's a bit obsessive, yes. But he's got brains. If he wanted to kill her, I'm sure he wouldn't have been coming to this place for years at an end to make sure everyone knows who he is and how much he loves her. Besides, I doubt I'd be hanging around with him if I thought he'd want to kill her.'  
Sirius threw a questioning look over his shoulder to his sulking friend.  
'Nah. He's alright.'  
'Right. Usual order?' The boy replied a little hasty. Unfortunately, that didn´t go unnoticed by Sirius. Sirius smiled. He was clearly unnerved by his present. And definitely not in the homophobic way. He hit something. But he wasn´t going to push it.

´No, actually. I´ll have that chocolate muffin again.´  
´Really? You'll change your rythm just like that?'  
'Sure. Why not. I got stuck in a straight line, I guess. Thinking I liked the spicy, exotic flavour. But apparently something as seemingly ordinary as chocolate is able to tickle my fancy even more.'  
'Alright..'

Mister Golden Eyes started making him a receipt as Sirius crumpled his nose, a weird smell creeping up it. Was that.. Was something burning? Then Goldie seemed to notice it as well and panic took over the uninterested look on his face.  
'Oh shit, the buns are burning! I've got buns in the oven.'  
Sirius gave him a questioning look, cocking his head and staring at Remus' stomach.  
'Really? Never would've guessed it.'  
Goldie gave him a face and was dartling on his place, not sure what to do. Sirius glanced over his shoulder to see the line of people waiting behind him. He saw how the guy was starting to panic.

Before he fully realised what he was doing, Sirius made his way around the corner. He took off the leather jacket en wrapped an apron around his hips.  
´Go get them.´  
The boy froze in place as smoke started to erupt from the kitchen.  
'Go on.' Sirius pressed him. 'I can handle this. And I'm rich beyond believe so I won't go stealing your money. Promise.'

The boy finally moved towards the kitchen and after a while the horrible smell and smoke seemed to disappear a bit but Goldie didn´t return. Sirius decided he probably had his reasons until one woman that for some reason introduced herself to him, needed another loaf of bread that wasn´t on her order.  
Sirius excused himself for a moment and peeked around the corner.  
'You got some more white bread in the back, per change? Mrs. Figgs needs two, today.'  
To his surprise he found Remus sitting on the ground with a rather defeated look on his face. The strange urge to hug him washed over him but Sirius shook it off as the boy kept staring at him.

'White bread? In the back? Mrs. Figgs?'  
'Yes. Sorry. I'll get it.'  
The boy jumped up and hastily made his way to the back and returned with a white.  
Sirius took it from him and without fully realising it found himself standing so close to the boy he could smell it. Was a nice smell. Soft and like chocolate. He could reach out right now, just like that. Touch the pale cheek. Rub a thumb over his lips. Lean in.. It would be so easy. He felt something strange in his stomach he wasn´t familiar with. But before he had a chance to do something about it the boy pulled the loaf of bread up and held it between them like a protective shield. Sirius, instead of taking the loaf of bread, took hold of the boy´s hand, the one holding the bag, and leaned forward a bit.

´Would you do me a favour?' Sirius said and after a short silence the boy nodded.  
'Just tell me. What exactly is feisty red-head's problem with Jamesieboy over there? Why does she hate him so much?'  
For a moment it seemed as if the boy was relieved.  
'She doesn't hate him. I guess she just doesn't like how he's coming on to her _all_ the time.'  
'Are you saying he should back off?'  
'That. Or just be a bit more subtle with his compliments.'  
'I'll give him the message.'  
'Excellent. Can I go back to work now?'  
'Sure thing.'

Sirius let go of the hand and took the bag, walking back to the counter as he finished the order with mrs. Figgs. Something odd was forming in the back of his head. As if their conversation had been a euphemism for something Sirius couldn't place just yet.  
Then he untied the apron and lifted a tray with his own order.  
'Made a receipt.' He said, nodding to where there was indeed a little piece of paper. 'Money is in the register.'  
'Great.' Goldie mumbled, refusing to give him another look. Had he known Sirius was about to kiss him? Had he completely blown his chances?

About fifteen minutes later James and Sirius left. For some reason Sirius had slipped the chocolate cupcake in his bag instead of eating it and when he made for the door he hesitated whether to look at the boy once more. His stomach made that weird tug again and it made him decide not to. It was probably better not to.. 


	9. Chapter 9

Who invented weekends? Weekends were stupid. Very, very stupid. That much spare time made people think and, Sirius was sure of that, nothing much could even come from people overthinking things. No. Not good.

Well. That frustration may have been a result from him spending the better part of his Saturday staring at the chocolate cupcake in front of him. He tapped his nails on the table with one hand while his head was leaning on the other one.  
Yes, that's right. Sirius fucking Black was staring at a cupcake. There was no other explanation than that he had gone absolutely, completely bonkers. And if anyone would've been in his right mind to deny that, they would no longer when they knew he opened the window so that every tiny breeze of spring air would waft the chocolate smell his way every now and then as a tiny surprise. It felt as if that cupcake embodied something he wasn't willing to grasp the full meaning off yet but being away from it seemed even more unbearable. This was ridiculous.

'Are you gonna eat that?'  
Sirius hadn't seen James come in and almost fell from his chair.  
'No.' He said, pretending nothing happened the way only cats and Sirius Blacks could. 'And neither are you.'  
'Don't you worry. I'd never dream of touching your muffin.' James commented as he took the milk carton from the fridge and drank straight from it.  
'Not that it would matter.' Sirius retorted, making a disgusting face as James put the carton back in the fridge. 'Your filthy habits make us saliva buddies more than I want to anyway.'  
'I'm the best you could never get and you know it.' James shot back but the usual laughter wasn't in his voice. Sirius knew why. He realised fully well that something unspoken was hanging between them. Something James noticed and something Sirius wasn't ready to hear. Nevertheless he made the most stupid remark he could. Something that lead exactly to the subject he wasn't willing to talk about.

'Can't we go to the bakery today?' Sirius mumbled and James gave him a questionable look.  
'We _never_ go on weekends. Yesterday _you _didn't want to go. What is wrong with you.'  
'Nothing.' Sirius complained but James wasn't as naïve as some people liked to think and he sank down in the chair opposite Sirius.  
'Is this about that kid?'  
And bingo.

'No.' Sirius said in the most unconvincing voice he ever possessed.  
'Alright.' James said as he suddenly reached out for the chocolate cupcake. Sirius was faster, though, and gave him a sharp slap on the wrist.  
'_There!_' James shouted. 'Since _when_ does Sirius fucking Black care about me eating his cupcake? A _chocolate_ one, for fuck's sake.''  
'Well, trust me. Sirius _fucking _Black has no idea what's going on himself.' Sirius snapped and was about to stand up when James grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down on his seat.  
'Sirius, mate. I'm your best friend. You know that, right?'  
Sirius kept his angry face for a few more seconds before he half-heartedly nodded.  
'Good. So. I know you're not going to like this but as a friend, I feel it's my duty to tell you this. You are having a mayor crush on this kid.'

'Sirius. I know you're not going to like this but I'm going to say it anyway. I think you are falling in love with this kid.'  
Sirius didn't answer.  
'And you simply have to accept that you, apparently, _can't_ always get what you want.'  
Sirius didn't answer.  
Not because he disagreed or because he was sulking. He didn't answer because he realised James was right. He was falling in love with the boy. That was not a good thing.  
He had always had fun in conquering his prey. Especially the challenge of a straight man. Now it just fell like the wrong thing to do. Unfair to himself and to the guy with those gorgeous golden eyes. He didn't want to leave that guy behind used or confused or anything like that.

'God damn it.' He finally muttered.  
'Yeah.' Was all James said.  
'What should I do?'  
James shrugged.  
'You might be asking the wrong guy.' He said. 'I've been chasing the same girl without use for years.'

He knew he should've told James about the conversation he had with the boy about Lily earlier. But Sirius Black could be a selfish bugger sometimes. Especially if he was in a mood. Or perhaps he was just so confused right now that he just forgot. He wasn't sure. Even as he was thinking about it.  
Luckily James was smart enough to change the subject. He knew a moody Sirius that had too much to think about wasn't a fun Sirius.

'So are you gonna have dinner with my parents tonight?'  
'I'm skipping.'  
'Sirius..'  
'Not in the mood, James!'  
'Why, so you've got more time to go out tonight?'  
Sirius didn't answer, again. James shrugged.  
'Whatever. Have it your way. And I'm not going to bring you pie if mom made us. Fine. I'll take you a piece. Maybe two. You're a daft fuck but I love you. What a cruel fate.'  
He padded Sirius on the back and put on his coat to leave.  
'Have fun tonight, don't feel obligated to bring me something home.'  
'You sure?' Sirius mumbled through his arms on which he was now resting his frustrated head. 'I met a really nice redhead a few nights ago. Fabian.'  
His mouth formed a smile as he got a slap on the back of his head, a _twat_ and a door closing.  
He took a few deep breaths before he made his way to the bathroom to get changed. Perhaps a good night out was just what he needed.

***

Music was thumping. Lights flashing. Eyeliner, leather jeans, white shirt drained with _accidently _spilled beer. This was his world. Here, he was king. Here, everyone knew his name, his fame, his game. But here was no longer where he wanted to be. Sirius had danced with seventeen men in the past 24 minutes. Yes, he had been counting. And none of them had done to him what they used to do. No arousal or need to drag someone to a dirty toilet stall to get his brains fucked out. Every pair of hands around his waist pulled him back from a vision of him on a couch. Every sloppy kiss in his neck the feeling of arms around his chest and a vague hint of chocolate. All fingers slipping past his crotch a flash of golden eyes.

It was what he liked about this place. Everyone knew him. Everyone _wanted_ to know him. It was the whole boys wanted him, boys wanted to _be_ him scenario. But tonight, he couldn't care less. It felt like a drugs that lost his kick. A special flavour ice cream he got sick off after eating it every single day.

He ignored the surprised muttering as he left the bar alone that night.

***

He woke up late this Sunday and stayed in bed for at least another hour. He didn't feel like facing the world. Not the least because of his hangover. It had been a long time since he was this drunk. Damn. James had already been home, asleep, when got back and he drank three more beers from the fried before he crawled into his own, cold bed.

When he finally found the courage to crawl out of his bed and walking past the mirror as fast as he could, the smell of coffee erupted from the kitchen. Gods be praised and thank our James.  
He slumped into the kitchen, knowing exactly what he looked like after a night like this. He could handle a night without sleep and still look gorgeous. He could handle a night with sex thumping louder than the bass at your average disco and still look hot. But a hangover made him look like he was build up from James' unruly hair completed though in all kinds of different shapes and colour.  
'Morning sunshine.' James grinned, reading the funnies in the newspaper in front of him. 'Don't you look gorgeous this morning.'  
'Fuck off.' Sirius croaked as he poured himself a cup of steaming coffee and moaned as it burned down his throat.

'Any trash I need to put outside?' James remarked without looking up and he took a sip of coffee.  
'I know your name is James, but you don't need to sound like my butler.'  
'Not what I was asking.'  
Sirius shrugged as he poured himself a cup of coffee as well.  
'No trash this morning, James, good man.'  
'How about that.' Was all James said but continued sipping from his coffee. There wasn't even surprise in his voice.  
´Don´t say it.´ Sirius threatened.  
´I´m not going to say anything.´ James promised. ´_But_ I do have a plan for a wonderful Sunday.´ He placed a plastic bag on the table and shoved it towards Sirius. He picked it up and shook the contents from the bag. A DVD fell in his other hand.  
´_Chocolate_.´ He read out loud and gave James a stern look. The latter shrugged.  
´Depp for you, Binoche for me. Can´t see where this can go wrong. I´ll even make us chocolate milk and I'll bake you some chocolate cookies. Would you like some chocolate pudding to go with that?´  
Sirius tried to throw the bag to James´ head but the pretend aggressive gesture failed miserably as the bag gracefully landed on the table.  
´Loser.´ James grinned. ´And don´t you dare throw the DVD at my head. I´ll go full rampage on your absolutely-not-virgin ass.'  
Not one to be challenged without result, Sirius threw the DVD anyway and James lived up to his promise. With a roar Sirius hadn't heard since they finished school James jumped on the table and onto Sirius, knocking his friend to the ground as they wrestled and laughed as if they were no year older than the day they met as two scrawny eleven year olds with potential to be incredibly handsome.


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chapter from Sirius' pov! So.. What do you guys think? We need a date-chapter? Just the one? Or should the story just be over now.. Loooong chapter because Sirius and James spend some time between going to the coffee and the moment Remus finds them.**

**For the extra vibe, read chapter 5 once more so you have a little more insight on how Remus went into this and how Sirius actually feels.**

'Are you alright? We could've gone somewhere else.'  
'Bitch please.' Sirius made a face. 'If you can handle being rejected by Lily for years at an end then I can surely handle this little fling. Besides, any other place and I'd have had to hear your complaining about a certain lack of red _all_ day. No thank you. I'm fine.'

That was a lie. He wasn't fine. As soon as they came in Sirius had walked up to the counter and jokingly inquired where the gorgeous colleague with the cardigan was. Lily had frowned at him but then spoke.  
_Remus? No. Why?_'  
And his heart had jolted, flip, stopped and made overtime at the same time at that perfect combination of letters.  
Now Sirius was wondering whether he'd ever be fine again. His crush, his fling, this thing or whatever it was now had a name. Remus. He kept repeating it in his head and was sure it was the most perfect name he ever heard. It embodied everything he hoped Remus would be. Oh god. He was getting sappy. Was he about to-?  
But that thought got interrupted as someone bumped into him and he bumped into James.

'Dude, careful!' James shouted.  
'Some guy bumped into me. Sorry.' Sirius mumbled as he tried to remember the vague smell of the guy that had, indeed, almost run him over. Chocolate.. His stomach twisted and Sirius shook his head. This was getting ridiculous. Was he getting turned on simply by the smell of chocolate now? He needed to get laid and bad. He'd give going out another try tonight. Who cared it was a Monday.

'So, you got something big today at work?' Sirius asked James to distract himself.  
'Sports campaign. With that dude you shagged. Surely you knew.'  
Sirius grinned but it wasn't as sincere as it usually was.  
'He wasn't much good. Hopefully he'll do better on your posters.'  
'I wonder if I'll ever work with a guy that hasn't come to my office through yours.'  
'My office? That's nice, James. You can call it the broom closet it actually is.'  
James shook his head.  
'I really don't get you. You are a freaking genius and still you refuse to become anything higher than an errand boy.'  
Sirius shrugged.  
'I prefer people not expecting too much of me. People have been expecting too much of me all my life with being an heir and all. See where that got me. Plus, I don't need the money. I like it better this way.'  
'I know.' James said. 'I just wish.. You know. You could see things detached from your past.'  
'I wish that too.' Sirius mumbled but then slapped James on the back. 'At last we get to spend butt loads of time together and that's what it's all about.'  
'Hear, hear.' James answered as he wrapped his arm around Sirius' shoulder for a second and squeezed him tight. Sirius knew James knew he didn't want to talk about his past and his family. Sirius also knew it bothered James that he was still in some sort of phase where he had casual sex with pretty much every slightly handsome stranger to try and fill the gap the past had left him with.  
'It'll be okay.' James muttered quietly in the crowd of people ready to get to work.  
'I know.' Sirius smiled as he nudged James. 'I love you, dude. Maybe we should get married.'  
'We most definitely should not.' James made a face and Sirius smiled again. No matter how fucked up your life is, it's always better with a James around.

They continued walking in silence. Not many people believed these two were capable of that kind of thing, but they were. Sirius was lost in dreaming of chocolate against his better judgement, James wondering how he could impress his client without putting out. For a moment it seemed as if nothing would break that silence until a hand erupted from the crowd and took a firm hold of Sirius' shoulder. It startled him, though Sirius Black would never admit or show, and he turned around to face the offender. It was Chocolate. Excuse me. Remus. He stared into golden eyes and even though they looked frightened, they were still the single most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

'I need to talk to you. Right now.' Remus blurted out. Shouted, more. He was really there. Sirius raised an amused eyebrow and turned to James with a jolt shooting through his body. Was he nervous?  
'Go ahead without me. I'll be in the office in a moment. Or not. You'll see.'  
'Whatever you wish, sir.' James saluted and disappeared in the crowd  
Sirius turned back to Remus.  
'So. What's up.' He sounded about as casual as he wanted to. Or so he hoped. Remus didn't need to know how he had been messing with Sirius' head over the past weekend. He leaned with his hands in his pockets, leather jacket adding to the 'we might just as well be talking about the weather' vibe.  
'You are wearing a leather jacket.' Remus said.  
'That I am.' Sirius said, raising his eyebrow again. Did he miss something? Was 'leather jacket' slang for something he wasn't aware of? He liked to think he was the coolest thing in town but if it was, it was completely lost on him. He decided to just go with it. Perhaps it was going somewhere. 'And yet I am completely unaware whether you are wearing a cardigan.' But the Gods knew he hoped Remus was. Apparently geeky turned him on. Or perhaps just in this case?  
'I am.' The boy said, sending another jolt through Sirius stomach, then shaking his head. 'But that's not what I wanted to talk about'

Sirius was getting confused. Was there some unfinished business between them? Sirius had asked him out, Remus said no. He clearly wasn't gay and that was that. He had tried all weekend to accept that. To get over whatever ridiculous crush it was he had. But now Remus was standing here in front of him and it took him too long to realise the flushed colour was starting to turn a pale white.  
'Are you alright mate?' Sirius said, reaching out for Remus' blood drained cheek but the latter cringed at the upcoming touch. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Sirius. 'Alright..' Sirius retrieved his hand. He was disappointed 'I'll see you, then.' And he turned around to follow James, led in his stomach.  
People had always been either outright repulsed by him or charmed so that wasn't new. But it kinda stung that Remus that obviously didn't want to be touched by him. Fucking hell. Was this what being in love was like? He didn't like it one bit. Perhaps this would make it easier to forget him..

'You have a great ass!' Remus blurted it out.  
Sirius turned back around. There was no way in the world he heard that right.  
'Excuse me?'  
The pale-faced boy was now flushed and started stuttering. If Sirius hadn't been confused, he sure was now. _What_ was going on here.  
'I.. I meant.. What I wanted to say was.. I said..'  
'That I had a great ass? At least that's what I heard.'  
Remus blushed furiously and buried his face in his hands.  
Then Sirius felt a pang of guilt and something else in his stomach. This boy was clearly upset about something. This was not the time to be selfish and only care about himself. He watched as Remus' shoulders slumped and kept hiding in his hands as if he hoped the world would stop turning.  
Sirius carefully tapped the boy's shoulder and cocked his head as Remus looked up from his hands, face still flushed and eyes panicking. Whatever this boy was trying to do, it frightened the shit out of him. The least Sirius could do was overcome his initial disappointment and be a good humon. Help him out.  
'Let's try this again?' He offered and Remus nodded 'Great. So. You said you needed to talk to me. I send James off. Now talk to me.'  
He watched how Remus opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out and he looked to panicked all together. Sirius wanted to hug him until he felt better but decided that probably wasn't the best option right now. Still he moved a bit closer and frowned.

'How do you know my name?'  
'Ah. There you are. For a moment I thought you'd lost your tongue.'  
'How do you know my name.' Remus repeated, as if it was some sort of crime.  
'I asked Lily.'  
'When?'  
'This morning. It went something like _Hey, isn't the gorgeous guy with the cardigan working today?_ And she said _Remus? No. Why?_'  
'Go-gorgeous?' The initial surprise was replaced by a stutter and a blush returning to the pale cheeks.  
'Yeah. I might have said that.' Sirius nudged but then held up his hands in a protective manner. 'But I'm not coming up on you if you don't want me to. Despite what you may or may not have said about my ass.' Great, now he was apologizing. Sirius Orion Black was turning soft for a geek. Who knew.

Remus made a face at the mentioning of his earlier outburst but then shook his head and then took a deep breath. Sirius didn't speak, waiting for what would come after the deep breath.  
'That's what I wanted to talk to you about, though. Not your ass! But you coming on to me.' Another deep breath and Sirius' heard and head that started pounding. He was apologizing. He was nervous. He was.. well. Very unlike himself and somewhere deep inside a little voice told him some emotional vulnerability would do him good. Not that he was listening. How could he when that voice belonging to those golden eyes blurted out words he never thought he'd hear.

'I think I'm in love with you.'  
Alright. Perhaps that was a bit too straight forward.  
'In love with me?' Sirius asked. Remus cringed a bit but Sirius didn't notice. 'What happened to you not being into men?'  
'I'm not.' Remus admitted. 'At least I wasn't.' He waved a hand through his hair. 'Alright. I'm going to tell you everything. But please don't interrupt me because I'm not sure I'll ever have the courage to bring it up again. And before you know it one of us will be kidnapped by aliens and we'll never even get the chance if we _would_ ever find the courage again.'  
Sirius nodded.

'I will. Okay. Here it comes.' Remus took a deep breath while Sirius held his. 'I've never thought about being gay. I had a few girlfriends and that never really worked out. But I thought that was just me or them or the combination of me and them. Gay was never an option because the combination of me and another men seemed even less logical than me with any girl I could imagine. But then you sort of asked me out, I think. I hope, really, because I'd be making a damn fool of myself right now if you weren't asking me out. Either way. That's not the point. Ever since you may or may not have asked me out, I can't stop thinking about you. In _many_ ways. Is it even possible that an encounter with a stranger suddenly makes you gay? Makes you fall in love? I can't stop thinking about you. I don't want to stop thinking about you. Well. I wanted a few days ago. But now I no longer want to. You confuse me. But I want to be confused with you. I guess. Does this even make sense?'

Sirius stared at the rambling boy in silence up until the moment he seemed to realise that and pressed his lips together as if he never wanted to speak again. Something Sirius could not agree with. Hearing him speak this much at an end.. It was like drowning in.. Whisky, or something. Something good that burned like a soaring heat you'd never get enough from.  
'Well. That was a lot of words. But I did ask you out, yes. And if I'm not mistaken, which I damn well hope I'm not.. Wait. You seriously never thought about being gay before I asked you out?'

Remus shook his head and Sirius felt an incredible pang of guilt shoot through his guts. He _really_ hadn't been gay but now..? Holy shit. That was almost cruel. Sirius had seduced straight men before. And despite was James was willing to believe, he _did _sleep with several. Perhaps not with Shacklebolt but you know.. Some. But never, not once, had he thought about hitting on straight men being a life changing event for them. Probably because no one ever told him so. But now.. Now he just felt guilty. _He_ had had a bad weekend, yes. But Remus' had probably been even worse. Shit.

'Bloody hell. Wow. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you through all that shit over one weekend.'  
'That's okay. I guess.' Remus shrugged.  
There was a short silence in which Sirius got himself a second to think. Jumping the boy and snogging him senseless was probably not the best course of action right now, no matter how much he wanted to. But he could.. He probably should… And he did.

'So. If I tried to ask you out again. Would you say yes? Or would you prefer my great ass to ask you? Though I warn you, its tones aren't nearly as indulging as the ones that come out of my mouth.' _Way to go, Black_ he chastised himself but to his pleasant surprise, Remus burst out laughing. And that made him grin in return. Remus had a sense of humor. Whether it was because of stress relief or not, it was good to know someone could appreciate his rude sense of humour. When Remus finally stopped laughing and wiped away his tears he nodded his head with a subtle smile.

'I'd say yes.' He admitted. 'Even though I'm scared to death about this.'  
'That's alright.' Sirius smiled. It was a new smile, again. A sweet one. 'It might not seem that way, but I can be a very patient person.'  
'My arse!'  
A third voice, not Remus' and not Sirius' erupted from the crowd but they couldn't find the source. Bot, however, knew damn well who it was.  
'Prongs! Get your arse out of here, this is a very pretty moment!'  
'My arse it is. You are in the middle of the street!'  
'GO AWAY!' Sirius bellowed, momentarily opting to throw his shoe at the culprit. James laughed and Remus blushed as the voice no longer answered and the laughter slowly faded.

'Alright. Let's try that again. My apologies for my retarded friend.'  
'That's alright.' Shaking voice and _god_ that was sexy.  
'Good. Here we go. Remus. Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?'  
'I.. Yes. I will.'  
'Excellent.'  
There was a short silence.  
'I'll pick you up at eight tonight?'  
'Tonight?'  
'Yes. I'm not going to give you too much time to think about it. You might change your mind.'  
'I might.' Remus said but grinned when Sirius seemed to panic.  
'Mister Bashful my ass!' He barked as he pulled his wallet from his pocket and took a pound from it. 'Here. Have a chocolate muffin on me. Don't want that vixen to go all gagging you with muffins again.'  
'She's not a vixen! And she didn't gag me.'  
'I know.' Sirius winked. 'But I have to keep pretending I don't like her. It makes James go nuts.'  
'You are a cruel man.'

'I am.' Sirius admitted a pretend guilty look on his face. 'But I'm still picking you up for dinner tonight. How shall I find you?'  
'We'll see each other in front of the café?' Remus offered and Sirius placed a hand on his heart and made a romantic face.  
'Where it all started! How perfect.'  
Remus nudged Sirius' shoulder and the other man tapped his nose.  
'The café it is.' He agreed. Then he seemed to hesitate for a moment to touch Remus again but withdrew. 'I'm dying to hug you. Or even kiss you. But I won't. I'm an honorable man, or at least I'll try to be. I'll take you out to dinner first. Tonight at eight, at the café. Promise you'll be there?'  
'Promise.'  
'Excellent.'  
'Now if you'll excuse me. I have a red-haired vixen to explain my odd behavior from the past few days to.'  
'You do that. If you'll excuse _me_, I have a certain knucklehead to torture.'  
'I'll see you tonight then.' Remus said and he offered his hand.  
'I'll see you tonight.' Sirius answered and took the hand.

It made his stomach disconnect from all other organs, flip a couple of times and then re-attach with a satisfied sigh.

**So.. date chapter?**


End file.
